Library (Series)
by Rilakkumahun
Summary: Third Series Up! Sehun benci perpustakaan. Jika bukan karena ia sangat-sangat-sangat mencintai kekasihnya, ia tidak akan pernah mau menginjakan kakinya diperpustakaan lagi! / Series / KaiHun Fanfiction / AU, OOC, Sho-Ai / Review?
1. Chapter 1

_It's KaiHun Fanfiction._ _For who doesn't loved Kaihun. Hope to get away._

_._

_Library_

.

.

Berjalan seorang diri ditengah suasana koridor yang sudah tak lagi bersahabat. Pasalnya, sekarang sudah sore dan itu membuat lingkungan sekolah mulai sepi. Bahkan Sehun tak bertemu dengan siapapun sepanjang ia berjalan dari gerbang tadi.

Langkah Sehun memelan. Ketika getaran pada saku celananya membuatnya hampir saja menjerit.

_**Aku menunggumu Sehunaa**_

Sehun menggerutu. Benar! Jika bukan karena Sehun **sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat **mencintai lelaki yang baru saja mengiriminya pesan. Mungkin ia tidak akan benar-benar memutar langkahnya yang seharusnya berjalan keluar dari sini bukan malah masuk kembali kedalam sekolah.

"Jongin _pabo_! Kenapa juga harus menyuruhku ke perpustakaan sore hari begini!"

Seharusnya. Seharusnya Jongin, kekasih tercintanya tahu bahwa ia benar-benar tidak suka berada didalam perpustakaan. Ahh ia bahkan tau! Lalu.. lalu ia malah meminta Sehun datang keperpustakaan sekarang.

Sehun mem_pout_kan bibirnya tidak suka. Menatap kenop pintu perpustakaan itu lama. Berfikir apakah ia harus masuk! Masalahnya perpustakaan_ 'kan_ sepi sekali. Bagaimana.. bagaimana kalau ada hantu?!

Perdebatan panjang didalam kubu hatinya tetap membawanya melangkahkan kakinya memasuki perpustakaan. Ia mencintai Jongin sungguh! Dan ini ia lakukan karena mencintai Jongin!

"Jonginnie" Sehun melangkah menyusuri jejeran rak tinggi perpustakaan satu persatu. Mencoba mencari Jongin yang mungkin sedang bersembunyi dan berniat menakutinya.

.

_'Aku paling suka membaca buku disudut perpustakaan'_

_'Kenapa disudut? Jangan bilang kau disana agar aku tidak bisa menemukanmu yang sedang berselingkuh! Kau selingkuh!'_

_Jongin terkekeh. 'Mana bisa aku selingkuh disaat kekasihku bahkan begitu cantik?'_

_'Tampan, Jonginnie!'_

_'Tidak! Cantik'_

_'Aa~ tampan~!'_

.

_Ah aku tau dimana dia!_ Sehun memekik senang dalam hati.

_Tep_.

Langkah Sehun terhenti. Sebuah note sebesar pembatas buku yang terselip diantara buku berhasil membuatnya penasaran. Sehun menarik note itu dan membaca sesuatu yang tertulis disana. Tulisan tangan milik Jongin.

_'Hei kekasihku yang cantik!'_

"Cihh sudah berkali-kali aku bilang. Aku ini tampan bukan cantik!"

Note kedua.

_'Sejak setahun yang lalu kau benar-benar mengalihkan duniaku'_

Sehun tersenyum dalam diam. Ohh apa ini kenapa tiba-tiba dirinya jadi _deg-deg_-an begini?

Note ketiga.

_'Maaf jarang bersama akhir-akhir ini, Sehunaa'_

"Apa sih maksudnya! Astaga apa ia ada disini? Ahh dia pasti sedang bersembunyi" Sehun menggumam dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari bibir tipisnya.

Note keempat.

_'Tapi aku selalu mengikutimu, kemanapun kau melangkah. Apa kau tau itu?'_

"Astaga Jongin dimana dirimu? Aku benar-benar ingin memelukmu!" Sehun berkata lirih. Ahh ia jadi malu begini.

Note kelima

_'Satu-satunya orang yang akan mewarnai hidupku. Satu-satunya orang yang selalu membuatku betah memandangi wajahnya'_

"Auhh yang satu ini sedikit panjang!"

Note keenam.

_'Satu yang harus kau tau..'_

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Perlahan tapi pasti jemari lentiknya menarik lembar note terakhir yang terselip diantara buku-buku itu.

Note ketujuh.

_'Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu'_

Ohh tidak wajah Sehun benar-benar memerah padam. Astaga! Dimana Jonginienya. Ia benar-benar ingin menciumnya. Oh Tuhan. Semoga saja jantungnya masih cukup kuat menerima ini.

Langkah Sehun terhenti. Tepat ketika ia merasa sesuatu menghalangi jalannya. Sepasang sepatu yang sangat ia kenal dan sebuah suara yang selalu ia rindukan.

"Ingin memeluku?"

Jongin, lelaki yang sejak tadi tersenyum-senyum gemas karena gumaman lucu Sehun, berdiri tepat dihadapan lelaki manis itu.

Sehun terdiam. Sejak kapan Jonginie-nya jadi begitu tampan begini?

"Kenapa? Aku tampan? Aku tau itu!"

Sehun merengut tidak setuju.

"Aniyo!"

"Jadi, apa kau ingin memeluku?"

"Tidak siapa yang bilang?!"

"Tuh tuh wajahmu memerah itu artinya kau bohong!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya"

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Ti.."

Suara Sehun terhenti, sebuah lengan yang melingkari bahunya membuat Sehun terkejut bukan main. Ia memang sering berpelukan dengan Jongin. Tetapi, tidak disaat dirinya tengah malu seperti ini.

Sehun bahkan belum cukup tersadar dari keromantisan yang Jongin buat.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun!"

"Hng" Sehun bergumam. Membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam pada bahu Jongin.

"Aku menyayangimu Sehun"

Sehun tak menjawab hanya semakin mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya pada pinggang Jongin.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi seromantis ini?"

Sehun bertanya, seraya mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jongin tepat di matanya.

"Sejak kau semakin cantik!"

"Tampan Jongin!"

"_Aigoo_ tetap mengaku tampan, _eohh_?"

"Memang tampan!"

Jongin terkekeh geli. Tak ada yang lebih menarik memang selain menggoda kekasihnya ini. Jongin menyukainya. Bukan karena ia suka Sehun kesal. Hanya saja ekspresi yang ditunjukannya begitu lucu ketika kesal. Mengambil sedikit kesempatan menguntungkan tidak masalah _'kan_?

"Cium aku dulu"

"_Shireo_~!"

"Tapi kalau aku cium pasti kau menurut!"

"Masa aku harus menciummu lebih dulu?" Sehun berkata lirih. Jujur sedikit malu.

"Memang kenapa? Bahkan _uke_ jaman sekarang sudah lebih agresif"

"Ahh Jonginie _shireoo_!" Sehun berseru heboh. Semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Hei, hei aku sesak!"

Sehun buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya. Ohh apa ia sudah keterlaluan memeluk Jongin tadi? Tapikan itu karena ia malu. Hingga tanpa ia sadari Jongin mencuri satu ciuman dibibir Sehun. Mengecupnya semakin dalam.

Sehun membalasnya, melingkarkan tangannya ditengkuk Jongin. Mengikuti gerakan lembut bibir Jongin diatas bibir tipisnya. Jongin tersenyum, merasakan bagaimana Sehun seperti ingin mendominasi. Sehun melenguh pelan. Lidah Jongin menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya.

Ciuman Jongin turun ke lehernya. Mencium. Menjilat. Dan menyesapnya. Meninggalkan bercak keunguan yang begitu kontras dengan kulit pucatnya.

_Klek_.

Suara pintu yang terkunci itu membuat Sehun tiba-tiba mendorong Jongin kuat dan berlari kearah pintu perpustakaan. Menatapnya terkejut.

"Bermalam disini tidak buruk!" Ujar Jongin dari arah belakang. Mengangkat sebelah bahunya.

.

.

.

**SELESAI**.

Okehh ini hanya wujud kecintaan gue sama KaiHun. Yeayy _Jjang_-lah!

_Mind to review, plend?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Math!_

.

.

Senyum Sehun mengembang tak terkendali, menatap kertas segi empat dihadapannya dengan raut wajah bahagia. Angka yang terdapat disana yang menyebabkan hatinya berbunga-bunga. Memang bukan angka yang terlalu besar tetapi setidaknya Sehun bahkan tidak pernah mendapatkan angka sebesar itu di Ulangan Matematikanya.

"Ahh ini namanya peningkatan! Yeah peningkatan! Jongin harus tau!" Gumam Sehun penuh semangat.

Jadi, begitu bel berdering mengakhiri pelajaran saat itu. Sehun buru-buru merapikan meja dan memasukan semua barang-barangnya yang berserakan diatas meja kedalam tas punggungnya.

Namun ketika ia baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya berbelok di tikungan menuju kelas Jongin. Samar-samar ia mendengar seseorang membicarakan kekasihnya. _Yeah_ mungkin memang hal biasa, ketika Jongin adalah salah satu murid _terpopuler_ di Sekolahnya.

"Aku bingung apa sih yang dilihat Jongin _sunbae_ dari _namja_ itu? Ia tidak pintar, tidak menarik _yeahh_ kau tau lah, seperti apa dia itu.."

"_Ne_, aku juga bingung. Benar-benar bingung"

"Kau tau sebenarnya aku masih patah hati Jongin _sunbae_ memilih _namja_ itu.."

"Kekekeke tenang saja. Aku yakin hubungan mereka pasti tidak akan bertahan lama! Tinggal tunggu waktunya saja"

"Kau tau aku selalu berdoa untuk itu hahaha!"

.

.

Sehun mendengus kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Mendengar dengan telingamu sendiri dua orang tengah menggosipkanmu dan membanding-bandingkanmu. Mengatakan hal-hal buruk mengenai dirimu, mengatakan bahwa Jongin kekasihnya tidak cocok bersamamu hanya karena kau bodoh dan tidak menarik. Sehun sadar hal itu. Ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari '_namja_' yang dimaksud kedua gadis tadi. Memangnya siapa lagi kekasih Jongin?

Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi. Mereka mendoakan agar hubungannya dengan Jongin cepat-cepat _kandas_. Astaga! Apa mereka itu manusia?! Mengapa mereka begitu kejam?

Sehun tertunduk, berjalan dengan langkah menghentak. Tetapi kemudian terhenti tepat didepan kelas Jongin. Berdiri disamping pintu kelas, sedikit menundukan kepalanya. Sejujurnya Sehun bukan seseorang yang baik dalam pergaulan. Jadi, dihadapkan dengan _sunbae-sunbae_nya yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kelas membuatnya sedikit sungkan.

"Hei Jongin! Kekasihmu menjemput nih!" Seru seorang teman Jongin. Membuat Sehun bertambah malu dengan rona merah yang menggumpal dikedua pipinya.

"Sudah lama?"

Sehun menoleh, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Pulang sekarang?"

"_Ne_.."

.

.

.

Sehun bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya. Tangannya meremas celananya, dan terus menjilati bibirnya. Kalau sudah seperti itu Jongin yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan kekasihnya ini.

"Eung.. Jonginnie?"

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat tidak nyaman? Apa kau tidak suka kita makan disini, kalau memang iya kita bisa pindah ketempat lain saja"

Sehun menggeleng kuat "Bukan! Bukan itu!"

"Lalu?"

"Ada yang ingin aku perlihatkan padamu.."

Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya, melihat Sehun yang kini sibuk membuka dan mencari sesuatu didalam tasnya.

"Ini.. hasil ulangan matematika-ku hari ini"

Jongin tersenyum tipis. Ahh laporan rutinnya rupanya. Jongin mengambil dengan lembut kertas segi empat itu. Dan kembali tersenyum tipis melihat angka yang tertulis disana.

"Berapa nilai terakhirmu Sehunnie?"

"Emhh, lima koma lima seminggu yang lalu"

"Ini peningkatan kan"

Sehun tersenyum tipis namun tak bertahan lama, setelahnya ia tertunduk mengingat apa yang didengarnya disekolah tadi. "Emhh Jonginnie?"

"Kalau aku ingin nilai sempurna pada ulangan matematika-ku, apakah itu mungkin?"

Jongin mengeryit heran. Melihat itu Sehun kembali tertunduk lesu.

"Tidak mungkin _ya_?" Menghela nafas berat.

"Hei hei aku kan tidak bilang tidak mungkin"

"Tapi wajahmu mengatakannya Jongin" Sehun menggembungkan pipinya, merengut kesal.

'_Sensitif sekali?_' Batin Jongin.

"Bisa saja. Tentu saja bisa. Selama ada kemauan apapun mungkin terjadi _'kan_?"

"Benarkah?" Sehun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jongin dengan binar dikedua matanya. Astaga perubahan _mood_ yang benar-benar buruk.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan membantumu"

"Oke! Mulai sekarang kau harus mengajariku! Setiap hari! Yosh!"

Jongin terkekeh mengusak surai Sehun gemas.

.

.

.

Mungkin benar bahwa perubahan _mood_ yang begitu cepat benar-benar berdampak buruk. Contohnya saja seperti saat ini. Sehun sudah terlanjur menginap diapartemen Jongin tetapi ia malah menelungkupkan dirinya diatas ranjang empuk Jongin. Padahal total waktu yang mereka gunakan untuk membahas _rumus-rumus matematika _tidak lebih dari empat puluh lima menit. Dan Sehun sudah merengek bahwa ia benar-benar mengantuk.

Benar-benar _moody_.

"Jonginnie aku mengantuk! Aku mau tidur saja, besok saja lagi"

Begitu katanya. Hingga akhirnya Jongin terpaksa membereskan buku-buku Sehun dan mengikuti keinginan kekasihnya itu untuk memeluknya sepanjang malam ini.

.

.

.

Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya, menumpu kepalanya dengan kedua tangan menatap malas sekelilingnya.

Ahh dia _'kan_ sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah menginjakan kakinya diperpustakaan lagi. Tapi kenapa Jongin malah membawanya kesini?

"Jonginnie, kan kita bisa belajar ditempat lain" Rayu Sehun memelaskan wajahnya. Jongin terkekeh.

"Dimana?"

"Dikantin misalnya?"

"Hei, memangnya aku tidak tau. Kalau dikantin kau tidak akan _konsentrasi_, apalagi kalau disuguhkan makanan" Jawab Jongin cepat dan tepat.

"Diatap sekolah?"

"Ehem kau tau kan bagaimana aku kalau sudah berdua saja denganmu, _heum_? Yang ada aku yang akan menghancurkan _konsentrasi_mu.."

Sehun memajukan bibirnya, kesal.

"Oke kau menang Tuan Kim!" Sehun mendengus diakhir kalimatnya.

"Haha sudah jangan marah.."

"Aku tidak marah!" Ujar Sehun ketus.

"Kau marah"

"TIDAK!"

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan cepat didepan Jongin. Menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kelantai. Sedangkan Jongin dibelakangnya hanya dapat tersenyum lebar menatap Sehun. Memangnya ada yang lebih menggemaskan dari ini?

"Sudah jangan marah!" Ujar Jongin menggapai tangan Sehun.

"Aku bilangkan aku tidak mau diperpustakaan Jongin! Lihat aku diomeli lagi kan?!" Sehun melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah. Matanya berkaca-kaca karena terlalu kesal.

Sehun ingat betul bagaimana pertama kali ia dibentak-bentak oleh penjaga perpustakaan. Dan tiba-tiba ia menangis begitu saja. Sehun benar-benar kaget ketika mendengar suara kencang seperti saat itu.

Ruangan dengan _rak-rak buku_ raksasa itu benar-benar membawa _trauma_ tersendiri bagi Sehun. Diomeli penjaga perpustakaan, hingga terkunci semalaman dengan Jongin didalam sana.

.

.

"Maafkan aku.." Jongin menatap Sehun tepat dimatanya. Menggenggam telapak tangannya.

Sehun terdiam.

"Sehunna.."

Sehun masih terdiam.

"Baik, aku yang salah. Aku salah memaksamu belajar didalam perpustakaan. Kumohon maafkan aku!"

Sehun menunduk, "Aku juga salah, maafkan aku.."

Jongin tersenyum tipis, terkadang sifat _moody_ Sehun juga membawa hal baik dalam hidupnya. Misalnya saja ia akan jadi cepat sekali lupa bahwa semenit yang lalu ia sedang kesal setengah mati padanya. Dan semenit kemudian ia menemukan _namja_-nya itu sedang bermanja-manja dengannya seolah lupa dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Kalau boleh Jongin ingin sekali mencium Sehun disini, sayangnya ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukannya ditengah kerumunan siswa.

.

.

.

Kepala Sehun terayun membuat sang pemilik sedikit terkejut. Berkali-kali kepalanya hampir saja terjatuh diatas kerasnya meja belajar. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha membuat dirinya tetap terjaga. Ia tidak mau lagi menyia-nyiakan waktu belajarnya dengan Jongin. Jadi, ia tetap berusaha membuka matanya dan mendengarkan penjelasan Jongin. Meskipun ia yakin sekali bahwa tidak ada satupun yang berhasil diserap otaknya.

"Kau mengantuk?"

"Hei Sehun..?"

Tersentak ketika seseorang mengguncang bahunya.

"Eung? Ada apa Jonginie?" Ujarnya seraya mengangkat wajahnya dengan mata yang setengah terbuka.

"Kau mengantuk?"

"_Aniyo_! Tidak mengantuk! Aku akan belajar sampai malam!"

Jadi, ketika waktu terus bergulir. Jongin baru sadar jika _'Belajar sampai malam'_ yang dimaksudkan Sehun itu hanya sampai pukul sembilan lewat delapan menit. Dan setelahnya yang Jongin lihat adalah kepala Sehun yang terjatuh diatas meja dengan mata terkatup dan nafas yang teratur. Ia sudah terlelap.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua minggu yang lalu sejak pertama kali Sehun dengan menggebu-gebu meminta Jongin mengajarinya pelajaran yang menjadi musuh hampir seluruh siswa.

Oke mungkin, atau bukan mungkin tapi memang faktanya Oh Sehun tidak dianugerahi otak yang pintar dan _encer_ layaknya air. Mungkin memang faktanya, Sehun ditakdirkan seperti itu.

Bahkan disaat Jongin bersungguh-sungguh mengajarinya, dirinya malah seperti ogah-ogahan padahal sebelumnya dirinya yang memaksa Jongin mengajarinya setiap hari.

Ugh! Sehun jadi berfikir bagaimana rasanya menjadi Jongin yang harus menghadapi _namja_ seperti dirinya. Sedikit banyak ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Ia hanya.. hanya ingin membuktikan kalau ia juga pantas untuk Jongin. Setidaknya ada satu hal yang bisa dibanggakan untuk bersanding dengan Jongin.

"Jadi, sudah mau cerita?"

Sehun meringis kesakitan ketika jemari Jongin mengelus perlahan sebelah kanan pipinya.

"Sakit?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa membuat keributan seperti itu, eum?"

"Bukan aku! Mereka yang mulai duluan!"

"Tapi dari yang aku lihat, kau yang berjalan kearah mereka dan menumpahkan segelas penuh juice-mu kearah mereka.."

"Jadi, kau menyalahkanku?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Oh Sehun.."

"Kalau memang kau tidak suka, yasudah pergi saja kepada mereka! Aku bisa sendiri. Aku bisa pulang sendiri! Aku bisa belajar sendiri! Aku bisa sendiri!" Sehun berteriak kesal. Bukan sepenuhnya salahnya! Jongin harusnya sadar. Memang ia yang pertama kali dengan sengaja menumpahkan juicenya diatas kepala gadis itu. Memang terlihat seperti dirinya yang memulai masalah.

Tapi sebelum itu Jongin harusnya tau apa yang mereka katakan!

Jongin terdiam. Sehun memang berteriak padanya. Tapi Jongin yakin getar suara itu berbeda. _Namja_-nya menahan tangis.

"Kalau begitu buat aku mengerti Sehuna~"

Sehun tertunduk, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Ia benar-benar marah! Ia benci disaat orang-orang selalu menganggapnya kekanakan dan brutal.

"Kau tidak mengerti!"

"Maka dari itu, buat aku mengerti.." Suara Jongin melembut. Ia sadar dan begitu mengenal Sehun. Karena Sehun tidak akan bisa diperlakukan kasar, sekalipun itu hanya dibentak.

Sehun terdiam sesaat. Menjilati bibir bawahnya, gugup.

"Apa.. apa aku bodoh?"

Jongin mengeryit heran.

"Mereka.. bilang aku bodoh makanya aku menyiram mereka dengan juice-ku"

"Hanya karena itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Mereka juga bilang aku sangat tidak cocok bersamamu karena aku bodoh! Seharusnya.. seharusnya mereka tidak berhak berkata begitu!"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, dongkol sekali rasanya ketika mengingat hal barusan.

Sedangkan Jongin terkekeh geli mendengar penjelasan Sehun. Oh Tuhan kenapa Sehun harus terlahir selucu ini sih?

"Kenapa tertawa?" Bentak Sehun ketus.

Tawa Jongin terhenti, terganti dengan seulas senyum tipis. Tangannya terangkat mengelus perlahan surai madu Sehun. Ia tau, bahkan pernah mendengarnya sendiri. Dan Jongin berharap _ketidakpekaan_ Sehun akan membuatnya tak pernah menyadari hal ini. Tapi ia salah, lambat laun _namja_-nya pasti akan mengetahuinya.

Mestinya Sehun sadar bahwa Jongin mencintainya tanpa batas dan alasan. Ia tidak perlu kata-kata tak penting dari siapapun karena yang ia tau.. bahwa ia mencintai sosok Sehun bagaimanapun dirinya.

"Hanya ingat satu hal dan kau tidak akan terganggu dengan apapun itu.."

Sehun terdiam. Menatap Jongin yang tengah menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu bagaimanapun dirimu.."

.

.

.

Selang beberapa hari kemudian, ketika hari pembagian hasil ulangan matematika kembali datang. Sehun duduk dikursinya dengan meremas kedua tangannya. Dan begitu namanya diucapkan _seonsaengnim_ Sehun buru-buru berjalan kedepan dan menerima kertas ulangannya dengan perasaan gugup bukan main. Tapi Sehun bisa melihat Geum _Seonsaengnim_ sempat tersenyum tipis kearahnya. Padahal sebelumnya gurunya yang satu itu bahkan tak melihat ke arahnya ketika membagikan kertas ulangan miliknya.

.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, hampir seluruh siswa yang ada dikelasnya menjatuhkan _atensi_ penuh mereka kearah Sehun. Pekikan mengagetkan diikuti derap langkah tak sabaran yang menggema bahkan disaat _seonsaengnim_ belum benar-benar selesai mengucapkan 'selamat sore'.

Hati Sehun berdebar-debar ia benar-benar tidak sabaran memberitahu Jongin soal ini. Kepalanya melingak-linguk kesegala arah. Berusaha menemukan dimana _namja_nya berada.

Dan ketika Sehun menemukan siluet Jongin buru-buru saja ia berlari bahkan hingga tersandung dan terjatuh diatas lantai. Senyum lima jari diwajahnya tak juga sirna. Malah semakin lebar ketika melihat Jongin tepat dihadapannya.

"Lihat ini!"

Jongin mengambil selembaran kertas itu dan berakhir dengan mengusak rambut Sehun dengan senyum. Kedua mata Sehun menyipit sempurna menyadari Jongin tersenyum padanya.

Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun, membantunya bangkit dari posisi terduduknya diatas lantai.

"Jadi? Berhasil?"

Sehun mengangguk kuat. "Bukan nilai sempurna tapi seperti yang kau bilang hanya cukup melewati angka delapan. Dan taraa disini tertulis sembilan puluh Jongin!"

Jongin semakin terkekeh melihat Sehun yang nampak sangat bersemangat.

"Jadi, aku minta hadiahku!"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Traktir aku bubble tea selama satu minggu.. ahh tidak tidak.. dua minggu! Ya dua minggu!"

"Hanya itu saja?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Meletakan jari telunjuknya diatas dagunya. Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Sehun yang menarik tengkuk Jongin. Memulai sebuah ciuman singkat ditengah koridor sekolah.

"Itu hadiah untukmu.."

Dan Jongin bersumpah itu adalah lampu hijau untuk dirinya melakukan hal yang sama dikemudian hari.

.

.

.

**Selesai**

.

**A/N : Sebenernya gue sempet memutuskan untuk berenti apdet di FFn, karena satu FF gue pernah kena hapus random sama pihak FFn.. -_-**

**Tapi kemudian setelah difikir-fikir gue bingung mau ngeshare dimana?! Wkwk**

**Dan Ini series lain (Bukan Sequel) dari library, karena keingintahuan gue yang pengen coba2 buat series..**

**Dan akan apdet kalo ide-idenya udh meloncat-loncat/? Didalem otak..**

**/.\ #tutup mata**

**Jujur gue malu sendiri bacanya, gatau malu karena tulisannya yg acak adul atau karena ceritanya.. wkwk**

**Yoo~ mind to review.. (cukup berikan satu tetapi sepanjang jalan kenangan karena gue suka banget review yang panjang2 + somvlak lumayan buat hiburan)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Cooking!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Berawal dari keinginan menggebunya untuk membuatkan Jongin bekal setiap hari -sedikit terpengaruh dari drama yang sering ditontonnya- hingga berakhir dengan dirinya yang mendaftar menjadi salah satu anggota _Klub Memasak_ di sekolah. Meskipun pada awalnya ia sempat ragu, -memangnya siapa yang tidak akan berfikir berkali-kali, ketika kau mengintip di dapur sekolah yang merupakan tempat resmi Klub Memasak yang terdapat disana adalah namja-namja dengan ukuran tubuh mungil sangat berbanding terbalik dengan dirimu?!

Namun sekali lagi Sehun sangat-sangat-sangat mencintai Jongin. Jadi, apapun itu selama ia melakukannya untuk kekasihnya, Jongin. Sehun akan menepis semua _opini-opini negative_ yang bersarang dipikirannya.

Baginya, membuat Jongin semakin mencintainya adalah harga mati.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan perkenalan dirinya, Sehun berjalan kesana kemari mengambilkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat cake. Peraturan pertama Klub ini adalah semua anggota baru wajib mengenal semua bahan-bahan untuk memasak. Membuat cake ataupun makanan sehari-hari. Dan salah satu caranya adalah dengan menyuruh mereka mengambilkan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan.

"Astaga Oh Sehun ini garam, aku kan bilang gula" Do Kyungsoo, ketua Klub memasak menepuk pelan dahinya. Ia berfikir bukankah garam dan gula terlihat sangat berbeda?

"Ehehe _sunbae mianhae_.." Sehun meringis tertawa garing.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas "Yasudah sekarang ambil kursi dan duduk didepanku, perhatikan yang aku lakukan"

Sehun mengangguk mantap, menarik satu buah kursi dan meletakannya tepat dihadapan _counter_ tempat Kyungsoo memasak.

"Engg ini apa _Sunbaenim_?" Tanya Sehun mengangkat botol kecil dengan bubuk putih didalamnya.

"Itu namanya _baking powder_-"

"Gunanya?"

"Makanya biarkan aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku dulu Sehun"

"Ehehe mianhae aku hanya terlalu bersemangat!"

Gerakan tangan Kyungsoo terhenti "Bersemangat?" Tanyanya mulai tertarik. Sebelum kembali fokus pada kegiatannya membuat adonan kue.

Sehun mengangguk kuat "Tentu saja!"

"Pasti untuk kekasihmu.."

"Ehh?" Senyum Sehun memudar digantikan dengan rona merah yang menyepuh dikedua pipinya.

"Ahahaha aku benar ya?"

Sehun menunduk kehilangan kata-kata.

"Pasti dia orang yang sangat beruntung mempunyai kekasih seperti dirimu.."

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan dengan menggerakan sedikit lengan kanannya. Tadi, sewaktu membantu Kyungsoo membuat _chesse cake _tanpa sengaja ia menumpahkan adonan yang sudah selesai dibuat. Jadi dengan sangat terpaksa mereka harus membersihkan kekacauan yang dibuat oleh anggota baru yang begitu merepotkan bernama Oh Sehun. Dan harus membuat adonan cakenya dari awal.

Alhasil sekarang tangannya benar-benar terasa pegal. Apalagi tadi saat akan mengangkat loyang kue dari dalam _microwave_ Sehun lupa memakai sarung tangan tebalnya. Hingga akhirnya tangannya memerah karena panas.

Untung saja Kyungsoo namja yang sabar jadi, ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing tentang kecerobohan Sehun. Hanya saja ia agak khawatir jika kecerobohannya semakin parah dan semakin melukai dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya menghitam, Sehun sempat memekik kaget sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar saat aroma tubuh yang begitu dikenalnya menyeruak memenuhi rongga hidungnya.

"Jongin!"

Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari mata Sehun, kemudian melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping Sehun.

"Melamun apa, _heum_?"

"Tidak melamun.."

"Kalau aku tidak menutup matamu mungkin kau akan jatuh terjerembab ditangga karena tidak fokus.."

Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya dan mendapati bahwa dirinya sudah berdiri tepat di ujung tangga. Sebuah senyum bodoh terkembang dibibir tipisnya ketika ia menyadari kebodohannya. Ahh dia lupa kalau Jongin adalah namja yang sangat pintar.

"Apa yang mengusikmu, _eum_?"

"Ehehe rahasia! Kau tidak boleh tau!"

"Astaga main kucing-kucingan denganku, _eoh_?"

Sehun tertawa girang mendengar nada bicara Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo _Sunbae_!"

Seorang _namja_ bermata bulat itu menoleh begitu namanya diteriakan dengan begitu kencang dikoridor sekolah. Dan kedua retina matanya mendapati seorang namja dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya berlari kearahnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Hosh.. hosh" Sehun mengatur nafasnya menumpukan kedua tangannya pada lutut dan menatap Kyungsoo sungguh-sungguh.

"_Sunbae_ mau ke Klub kan? Ayo bersama!"

Astaga jadi hanya karena itu?! _Namja_ dihadapannya ini benar-benar penuh dengan kejutan.

.

.

.

.

"_Mianhae_ Jonginie, aku tidak bisa pulang bersama hari ini"

"Kenapa?"

"Eumm ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan dulu, dan akan saangaaat lama!"

"Apa ini tentang rahasia itu?"

"Ehehe bagaimana ya?!"

"Baiklah kalau belum mau cerita, katakan padaku jika rahasiamu itu sudah selesai. Aku akan menjemputmu. Aku tau kau tidak akan berani pulang sendirian"

"Siap kapten!"

.

.

"Kekasihmu?" Suara Kyungsoo membuat Sehun sedikit tersentak sebelum kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Ehehe.." Sehun nyengir dengan pipi yang merona.

"Kita mulai sekarang?"

"_Ne_!" Seru Sehun berapi-api.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu ketika Jongin menjemput Sehun di gerbang sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi mengingat 'sangaaat lama' yang dimaksud Sehun adalah tiga jam setelah pelajaran formal selesai. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengabadikan moment ketika retina matanya melihat Sehun tengah berjongkok digerbang sekolah layaknya _puppy_ yang tersesat. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena Sehun mungkin tidak akan menyukainya.

"Aku lapar.." Gerutu Sehun, menatap Jongin dalam.

Jongin tertawa pelan, usianya sudah sembilan belas tahun tetapi mengapa ia begitu lucu ketika meminta makan seperti saat ini.

"Lapaar Jonginnie..!"

"Ingin makan apa, _eum_?"

"Ramyun? Sepertinya aku ingin makan ramyun.."

"Kajja!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua mata sipit Sehun membesar ketika semangkuk penuh ramyun baru saja datang dimejanya. Uap panas yang dihasilkan ramyun itu mengepul layaknya asap. Dengan cekatan Sehun mengambil sumpit disebelah mangkuk dan mulai memakannya sedikit demi sedikit.

Tapi kegiatan makannya terhenti ketika ia baru saja menyadari bahwa Jongin hanya diam saja sambil melihatnya makan. Tidak ada makanan apapun dihadapan pemuda _tan_ itu. Apa ia hanya memesan satu ramyun saja?

Sehun menggulung ramyunnya, dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi menyodorkannya didepan mulut Jongin memaksanya untuk memakan ramyun dari sumpitnya.

"Kau harus makan! Kau kan tinggal sendiri, pasti jadwal makanmu tidak teratur! Makanya kau harus banyak makan!"

Sehun kembali berkutat menggulung-gulung ramyunnya. Sedangkan Jongin tersenyum tipis mendengar ocehan Sehun barusan. Dikunyahnya perlahan ramyun yang Sehun suapkan untuk dirinya.

Hanya disaat-saat tertentu saja Sehun akan terlihat dewasa. Yeah tapi hanya sedikit. Karena coba kita lihat beberapa menit lagi ia pasti akan berubah.

"Jadi, apa rahasia yang kau maksud itu, aku sudah boleh tau?" Tanya Jongin seraya menerima suapan dari Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng pelan "Tentu saja belum! Tunggu sampai aku berhasil dulu!"

Jongin mengeryit semakin heran "Berhasil soal apa?!"

Sehun kembali menggeleng "Aku tidak akan terjebak! Kau pasti sedang berusaha membuat aku memberitahukanmu!"

_Namja tan_ dihadapannya terkekeh geli, reaksi Sehun malah terlihat lucu dimatanya. "_Eohh_? Siapa bilang?"

"Kau sudah sering melakukan hal itu, jadi aku tidak akan pernah tertipu lagi!" Sehun mengeluarkan sedikit lidahnya membuat gesture mengejek Jongin.

"Benarkah?"

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelahnya semenjak Sehun mendeklarasikan untuk tidak memberitahukan rahasianya pada Jongin dan tidak akan pernah tertipu lagi. Salah satu caranya adalah dengan meminimalkan angka bertatap wajah dengan Jongin. Tapi, dasar Sehun yang memang tidak bisa untuk tidak menemui kekasih _tan_nya itu justru ia yang seringkali menghampiri Jongin dikelasnya. Padahal sebelum dan setelahnya ia selalu berkata bahwa ia tidak ingin terlalu sering bertemu Jongin sampai rahasianya berhasil. Mungkin lain kali kata apapun yang terlontar dari bibir tipisnya akan sulit dipercaya Jongin.

Sore itu saat jam pelajaran baru berakhir limabelas menit yang lalu. Sehun bergegas menuju ruang Klub. Hari ini adalah hari percobaan pertamanya membuat cake. Tanpa bantuan Kyungsoo tentunya. Sunbaenya itu hanya akan memperhatikannya dan mengoreksi sedikit kesalahannya nanti. Yeah semoga saja memang hanya sedikit kesalahan.

Meskipun hatinya benar-benar tidak yakin akan hal itu.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ketika dia baru saja sampai didepan pintu ruang Klub. Dengan semangat penuh ia memutar kenop pintu dah mendorongnya pelan.

Namun kemudian yang menyambutnya adalah sebuah hal yang benar-benar tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Kedua bola matanya membulat lucu saat _atensi_ kedua orang didalam sana tertuju pada satu-satunya kebisingan yang baru saja Sehun hasilkan.

Satu _namja_ yang lebih kecil melambaikan tangan padanya sambil menyerukan namanya.

"Jonginnie!"

"Kenapa bisa disini? Astaga!"

Sehun berlari mendekati keduanya, bola matanya berputar kekanan dan kekiri dengan gelisah. Jongin belum boleh tau tentang rahasianya kenapa dia malah ada disini!

"Jadi, ini rahasiamu?" Alis Jongin bertautan, Pemuda _tan_ itu sudah berkali-kali bilang bahwa Sehun adalah tipe seseorang yang akan dengan mudah terbaca. Sebenarnya sejak awal ia sudah tau rahasia apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Sehun. Ia memang berusaha menutupinya tapi gerak-geriknya mengungkapkan semuanya dengan terang-terangan. Tidakkah kalian berfikir bahwa _namja_ manis itu terlihat begitu lucu?

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menggembungkan pipinya. Kembali keacara _mengambeknya_, Ia benar-benar merasa kesal. Kenapa Jongin selalu tau apapun tentangnya _sih_? Apa Tuhan tidak mengizinkan dirinya untuk menyimpan sebuah rahasia untuk Jongin.

"Tidak asik!" Sehun menggerutu kesal.

"Apanya yang tidak asik, _heum_?"

Sehun memajukan bibirnya "Habisnya..! Kau kan belum boleh tau!"

"Oke, kalau begitu anggap saja aku tidak tau"

"Tidak bisa! Kau kan sudah tau bagaimana caranya aku menganggap bahwa kau tidak tau!" Sehun bersungut-sungut.

Jongin terkekeh, menarik pinggang ramping Sehun mendekat padanya. Berkat sifat _moody_-nya yang tiba-tiba mencuat kepermukaan sudah dapat ditebak ia dengan seenaknya membatalkan latihan eksklusifnya dengan Kyungsoo, dan hanya karena Jongin mengetahui rahasianya sebelum Sehun menghendakinya. Andai ia tau yang sebenarnya, bahwa Jongin bahkan sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal.

"Bagaimana kalau kau lakukan sesuatu untukku?"

"Apa!" Jawab Sehun sangar.

"Tiba-tiba aku ingin makan masakan buatanmu, bagaimana ini?" Jongin menarik tengkuk Sehun mencium pipinya lembut. Dan Jongin bersumpah bahwa rona merah dikedua pipi Sehun membuatnya ingin menggigitnya sekarang juga.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kau ingin aku membuat apa untukmu?"

"_Eumm_, apa saja. Apapun itu asalkan kau yang membuatnya aku akan memakannya!"

"Baiklah! Aku akan belajar dengan giat mulai saat ini!"

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin bersumpah jika tau tantangannya seminggu yang lalu, akan menghasilkan tatap wajah yang hanya sekali dalam satu hari dengan kekasih manisnya. Ia tidak akan pernah mengatakannya. Jongin berdiri sambil bersandar pada tembok disebelahnya. Menyimpan sebelah tangannya dalam saku celananya.

Menunggu.

Oke, mungkin ini adalah hal yang paling dibencinya seumur hidup. Tapi berbeda jika itu untuk Oh Sehun. Ini hanya berlaku untuk Oh Sehun. Ia tidak akan mungkin tega membiarkan Sehun pulang malam sendirian. Terlebih lagi, menurut cerita Kyungsoo mengenai beberapa minggu Sehun bersama Klub mereka sudah lebih dari lima kali Sehun membuat dirinya sendiri terluka. Pantas saja ia melihat telapak tangan Sehun memerah beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Ahh benar-benar ceroboh.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja menunjukan dirinya dihadapan Jongin setelah dua jam yang lalu berkutat dengan klubnya. Wajahnya berbinar senang menatap Jongin.

Jongin menegakkan dirinya ketika ia mendapati Sehun dihadapannya. Tangannya beralih menyingkirkan helaian poni Sehun yang menutupi keningnya. Terlihat lepek karena peluh.

"Lelah?"

Sehun mengangguk "Tapi aku senang! Hari ini aku belajar sangat banyak hal"

"Benarkah? Sampai dimana perkembanganmu?"

Sehun mengetukan jemarinya didagu. "Aku sudah hampir bisa membuat chesse cake sendiri!"

Jongin mengusak rambut Sehun perlahan, tersenyum tipis.

"Beberapa hari lagi pasti aku sudah bisa membuat cake sendiri!"

"Aku menunggu.."

Sehun meraih tengkuk Jongin kemudian mencium pipinya lembut. "Ayo pulang!"

Jongin kembali tersenyum, menggenggam jemari Sehun erat. Mulai melangkah diikuti Sehun disebelahnya.

"Aku ingin menginap dirumahmu malam ini boleh tidak?"

.

.

.

.

.

Tadinya Sehun ingin menghampiri Jongin dikelasnya, tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti saat ia tak sengaja melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo _Sunbae_ tengah mengobrolkan sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat seru. Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang membuatnya benar-benar ingin tahu.

Sejak awal, saat ia mendapati Jongin berada diruang klub memasak dan terlihat akrab dengan Kyungsoo _Sunbae_ ia sudah ingin bertanya. Tapi memang dasar ingatannya yang buruk ia selalu melupakan hal itu.

_'Aku akan bertanya pada Jongin nanti'_

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu dengan begitu cepat, pelajaran sudah usai beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun Sehun dan Kyungsoo masih betah berada disekolah, tepatnya si ruang Klub. Setelah beberapa hari yang lalu Sehun gagal dengan latihannya bersama Kyungsoo maka saat ini ia membayarnya dengan seminggu penuh berlatih. Karena ia sadar bahwa sifat _ogah-ogahan_nya yang terkadang muncul selalu membawa pengaruh buruk pada sekitarnya.

Jemaru lentik itu mengolesi krim dengan sangat hati-hati disekitar pinggir _chesse cake_nya. Bukan ukuran yang besar. Lagipula Kyungsoo akan merasa begitu kejam jika meminta sehun untuk membuat cake dengan ukuran yang langsung besar. Bersyukurlah kau Oh Sehun mendapatkan guru privat seperti Kyungsoo.

Dan saat tahap terakhirnya selesai. Sehun mengusap peluh di keningnya. Selanjutnya ia memekik senang melihat hasil kerja kerasnya.

"Berhasil, _Sunbae_ aku berhasil!" Sehun berseru senang saat mendapati cake yang dibuatnya selama empat puluh lima menit yang lalu terlihat sangat cantik. Tidak gosong. Tidak berantakan. Ahh bagaimana rasanya?

Langkah Sehun menggema, tak lama setelahnya ia kembali dengan Jongin yang ada digenggamannya.

"Kau harus mencobanya!"

Jongin meraih sendok yang Sehun sodorkan padanya. Tapi kemudian ia mengembalikan sendok itu pada Sehun membuat namja manis itu mengerutkan keningnya dan berfikir bahwa Jongin baru saja menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Tapi sebelum Sehun sempat kesal pada _namja tan_ itu. Ia kembali dibuat bersemu olehnya.

"Suapi aku"

Sehun memotong sedikit cake buatannya dan menyuapkannya pada Jongin.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" Ujar Sehun tak sabar.

"Kau harus membuatkan bekal untukku setiap hari.."

Jongin meraih tengkuk Sehun menciumnya kilat "Aku menyukainya!"

Sehun bersemu. Hingga sebuah deheman membuatnya tersadar.

"Ia belajar sangat giat Jongin-ah" Puji Kyungsoo.

"Kau juga pasti mengambil banyak andil 'kan. _Gomawo_ Kyungsoo-ah!"

Mereka mengobrol memang layaknya sudah mengenal sangat lama. Sedangkan Sehun dengan cekatan mencoba cake buatannya. Tersenyum manis ketika potongan cake buatannya melumer didalam mulutnya. Terasa begitu manis. Lupakan sejenak rasa penasarannya akan kedekatan Jongin dan Kyungsoo _sunbae_.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sepuluh hari berlalu sejak Sehun mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya sudah berhasil memasak. Ia selalu membawakan bekal untuk Jongin setiap hari tanpa terkecuali. Pernah satu kali ia terlambat karena tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya membuatkan bekal untuk Jongin. Dan setelahnya gerutuan sepanjang hari akan menemani hari Jongin. Tapi, Jongin benar-benar tidak keberatan. Bagaimanapun juga _namja_ manis itu melakukan hal seperti itu demi dirinya.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, keduanya terduduk diatas rerumputan hijau dengan Sehun yang bersandar pada bahu Jongin. Membincangkan topik ringan yang mampu membuat keduanya semakin merasa saling melengkapi. Sehun yang banyak bicara ini itu dan Jongin dengan tipe pendengar nomor wahid.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, ia benar-benar menyukai saat-saat seperti saat ini.

"Jonginnie.." lantunan suara Sehun membuyarkan keduanya.

"Aku ingin tanya, sebenarnya sudah lama tapi aku selalu lupa.."

"Apa, heum?"

Sehun terdiam sesaat "Sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo _sunbae_ apa, sih? Setahuku kalian kan tidak berada didalam satu kelas. Tapi kenapa bisa terlihat sangat akrab?"

"Ingin tahu?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Cemburu ya?"

"Ke-kenapa malah bertanya begitu!"

"Jadi, benar cemburu nih?"

"Kau kan kekasihku!"

"Jadi?"

"Iya aku cemburu!" Sehun berteriak kesal. Memajukan bibir bawahnya. Dasar Jongin bodoh! Sudah tau cemburu malah berkata begitu!

"Kau menyebalkan!" Gumam Sehun.

Jongin terkekeh puas, Sehun benar-benar lucu ketika menunjukan kekesalannya seperti itu. Dan Jongin sangat menyukainya. Sehun bergerak dalam duduknya, berpindah dihadapan Jongin sambil menyamankan posisinya yang saat ini bersandar pada dada kekasihnya.

"Sudah jangan tertawa! Jawab pertanyaanku Jonginnie.."

Sehun mulai merengek, menarik-narik kemeja Jongin.

"Hubungan Kyungsoo sunbae denganmu? Kalian teman lama atau bagaimana!" Sehun bertanya ketus karena mendapati Jongin masih saja terkekeh. Kenapa Jongin berubah menjadi sangat menyebalkan sih!

.

"Kyungsoo itu mantan kekasihku!"

Hening sejenak.

"APA!"

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**A/N : without conflict, just Fluff. This is never ending story. XD**

**Yo review yoo~!**


End file.
